


Winter Birthday

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Des anniversaires sous la neige, Severus en a probablement déjà vécu des dizaines... Sauf que celui-ci est un peu particulier à ses yeux. - Petit OS écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de notre Sevy adoré. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> À titre d'information, l'anniversaire de Severus a lieu le 9 janvier.  
> Je n'ai pas posté cet OS un mois à l'avance (quoique... on pourrait dire que c'est le cas, ça m'éviterait d'en écrire un pour la prochaine fois :p), je l'ai simplement retrouvé au fond de ma clé USB et il a été écrit pour l'anniversaire qui est passé cette année ;D

Severus avait souvent entendu sa mère lui raconter qu'il était né lors d'une violente tempête de neige.

Aujourd'hui, bien des années après qu'il ait vu le jour, il se retrouvait à fêter son anniversaire sous une tempête semblable.

Poudlard était, en ce matin du 9 janvier, entièrement balayée par d'épais flocons blancs. Alors que d'habitude, il pouvait voir le lac depuis sa fenêtre, cette fois-ci les bourrasques de neige, tournoyant au gré du vent violent, rendaient la visibilité à l'extérieur absolument nulle.

Severus n'avait pas pour habitude de se promener dans le parc, alors ses habitudes restaient inchangées.

Il était assis dans son confortable fauteuil, juste devant la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu, et était absorbé par le rare et précieux livre de potions que Dumbledore lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Le feu se teinta subitement en vert, une boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau se propulsa à travers la pièce, et le maître des cachots eut le réflexe de réceptionner le colis envoyé par poudre de cheminette juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. En l'observant de plus près, il remarqua que la petite boîte carrée était enveloppée de papier vert bouteille, et qu'une lettre l'accompagnait.

Tout d'abord, il ouvrit le courrier. C'était une lettre de sa mère ! Malgré la maladie qui la rongeait depuis quelques années, elle n'avait pourtant pas oublié l'anniversaire de son fils unique.

_Mon cher Severus,_

_Je tenais à te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire._

_Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de le refaire l'an prochain, car les médicomages pensent que je ne passerais pas Pâques._

_Voici donc le cadeau que je t'envoie, très probablement le dernier._

_Mon fils, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé du fond de mon cœur, même si je ne te l'ai pas toujours montré._

_Eileen Prince_

Les pleurs de Severus rejoignirent l'unique tache de larme d'Eileen qui avait atteint le parchemin.

Il ouvra la petite boîte, et y découvrit une petite sphère dans laquelle tournoyaient de minuscules flocons de neige. Malgré sa tristesse, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en saisissant l'allusion de sa mère aux conditions météorologiques du jour de sa naissance. La sphère était accompagnée d'un socle, et ainsi Severus put poser ce merveilleux cadeau sur le rebord de sa cheminée. C'était désormais l'objet qui occuperait la place la plus grande dans son cœur.


End file.
